Tu eres My Star
by Holiwis '3
Summary: Maka albarn se muda a una ciudad llamada DeathCity y se encuentra con un chico que era su vecino, se hacen muy amigos pero por lo visto algo mas se esconde alli bueno el resto ya lo saben xD. Ahh*suspiro* lo sabia no sirvo para esto de summary. bueno lo que si es que esta buena la historia y pasen a leer es gratis ademas no se hace spolier de nada,esto es BS x M,hay chocolate *-*.
1. Chapter 1:Mi nuevo hogar

Holiwis esta conectado el dia de hoy subire mi primer fic, mi cerebro se seca rapido asi que las ideas tambien y dejo en claro que Soul Eater no me pertenece en lo absoluto le pertenece a _Atsushi Okubo_, le doy todos mis respetos (*w*)7 dejadme contaros que me encanta Soul Eater y me imagino muchas cosas y una de ellas estara en este fic, puede que algunos me queden largos tal vez otros mas cortos pero depende del tiempo que yo tenga.

Bueno me dejo de hablar **TONTERIAS **y empezamos, Holiwis se pone a escribir xD.

(comento que sera un Black*Star x Maka)

.-Pensamiento del personaje

-Comentario del personaje

**Tu eres My Star. **

_Chapter 1 :Mi nuevo hogar._

.-Hola, soy Maka albarn y mi vida es un total asco, mi madre hace mucho tiempo fallecio, y mi padre es un mujeriego y eso es lo que mas odio del el, siempre que lo veo esta con una mujer distinta y rara vez lo veo solo, y lo mas horrible que me pudo haber pasado, abandone la ciudad natal de mi madre donde conocio a Spirit que se hace pasar por mi padre,realmente no se que pensar de el ya que no parece padre en lo absoluto es como ordeñar vacas y que no salga leche.

-Maka, vamos a llegar.-y en entre preciso momento estamos en un tren que nos lleva a DeathCity el publo natal de mi padre realmente no puedo esperar a saber si todos los hombres de aquel poblado son igual de pervertidos que mi padre, bueno a decir verdad solo estuve una sola vez en DeathCity, cuando iba a visitar a mis abuelos paternos lamentablemente ya no hay rastro de ellos hace un buen tiempo, supongo que ya son polvo.

-Spirit ¿cuando vamos a llegar a dicha ciudad?.-Pregunto a Spirit a lo que responde cosas realmente bobas desgraciadamente no se que estaba pensando mi madre cuando lo conocio, seguramente tenia un poco de agua en el cerebro al momento de casarse, pero bueno que se le iba a hacer.

-Maka se dice Paaa-paaá de acuerdo

-Solo responde porfavor Spirit

-llegaremos en 20 minutos y porfavor hijita dime papá.-Me puso ojitos de cachorrito abandonado con el labio inferior un poco mas adelante que el superior pero no era la cara mas mona que eh visto en toda mi vida.

-Spirit ya basta estas avergonzandome "-.-

-Makita mi pequeña solo dime papi ¿si?.-que es eso de Makita mi **PEQUEÑA **yo ya eh crecido tengo 16 años además cuando era pequeña ya usaba bragas con vuelitos de calabaza.

-Spirit no soy una niña porfavor dejame leer este libro en paz.- Realmente molesta cuando hace eso ni crea que lo hare esa es mi arma mortal cuando debo pedirle algo a Spirit, si yo digo porfavor papi este otro accede a lo que sea si escucha eso, es realmente efectivo contra padres pervertidos.

-Maka es aburrido leer todo el tiempo, me haces sentir solito.- de nuevo puso la cara de cachorrito pero a mi ya no me hacia efecto.

-Cuando lleguemos podras estar TODO EL TIEMPO CON MUJERES y no estaras solo.-Recalco las palabras todo el tiempo porque me daban naucias lo que estaba diciendo.

-Esta bien Maka tu te lo buscaste.- Me comenzo a hacer cosquillas en el estomago a lo que yo solo atinaba a reirme a carcajadas bueno no era tan vergonzoso porque no habia mucha gente en el vagon en el que estabamos pero si me daba verguenza.

-ajajajaja ya para ajajajaja.- De acuerdo el se busco despues.

.-Cerre el libro que estaba leyendo y le plante un Maka-chop es la cabeza, lo unico que veia era a mi padre en el suelo y el libro humeante en mi mano derecha.

-Tu te lo buscaste.- el no decia nada supongo que lo eh noqueado.

.-los 20 minutos se pasaron volando hasta que llegamos a la estacion de DeathCity.

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar de DeathCity...**_

**Black*Star POV**

-Black*Star!.-Gritaba mi madre Blue*Star.

.-Bueno que maleducado estoy yo me llamo Black*star,y tengo 16 años toda mi vida eh vivido en DeathCity nunca la eh abandonado en este lugar estuvo mi familia por generaciones y nadie exepto mi padre a abandonado DeathCity yo amaba a mi padre pero cuando digo amaba es porque ahora no, ahora solo lo extraño ya que el se fue y nunca volvio y no sabemos nada de el ni siquiera si esta vivo o muerto hemos buscado por todos lados con mi madre pero no lo encontramos la ultima vez que lo vi me dijo...

_**flash back:**_

-Black*Star.- yo lo mire estaba pequeño recien cumpli 7 años.

-si papá?.-le respondi esperando que me dijera algo

-Black*Star quiero que te conviertas en todo un hombre cuando crescas y que cuides mucho de tu madre y que yo te quiero en lo mas hondo de mi alma los quiero a ambos a tu madre y a ti.-Prosigio

-Y tambien queria decirte que tal vez no vuelva pero quiero que recuerdes que siempre estare con tigo, tal vez no carnalmente pero si espiritual mente...

-Que quieres decir con eso padre?.-Fue a lo unico que atine a preguntar pero el se me adelanto.

-Que debo ir a un lugar bastante lejos de aqui y como es peligroso tal vez no vuelv...

.-El se quedo callado porque yo fui y le plante un gran abrazo en señal del gran cariño que siento por el, el correspondia a mi abrazo se agacho a mi altura con los pantalones de guerra ajustados y me dijo..

- CUIDA MUCHO DE TU MADRE...

.- luego me eche a llorar estaba roto por dentro mientra veia que salia por la puerta delantera de la gran casa y me dejo solo en aquel espacioso jardin Mientras susurro...

-Cuidare bien de ella hasta que vuelvas padre...

Y las lagrimas volvieron y se apoderaron de mi con si no hubiera un mañana

Desde aquel dia no vi mas a mi padre, a Withe*Star...

_**fin del flash back...**_

.-luego volvi a la realidad cuando mi madre me golpeo con una sarten en la nuca, mi hermana Tusbaki solo me mirababa y yo me sobaba la nuca por el dolor que causo el golpe.

- Madre que rayos te pasa.- mas que una pregunta fue una afirmacion.

-Black*Star no me hables en ese tono porque aun tengo la sarten en la mano.- efectivamente sostenia el sarten con fuerza que asta daba miedo, volvio a hablar era muy espectante parecia una de esas peliculas raras que mi hermana ve.

-¡CASI QUEMAS LA CASA! dejaste la arrocera encendida estupido...-mientras yo sigo absorto en mis pensamientos que RAYOS LE PASABA A MI MADRE era un completo misterio pero luego de escuchar su respuesta y seguia diciendome algo...

-QUE HACIAS SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS PREPARANDO EL ARROZ PARA LA CENA ¿¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO TANTO?! .- a lo que instintivamente respondi...

-EN PAPA.-el flequillo azul me tapaba los ojos...

.- Mi madre me miraba como si estuviera viendo un fantasma y se quedo callada mi hermana ya no estaba ya que mi madre le ordeno que se fuera a su habitacion un momento...

murmure lo siguiente..

-la cena esta lista mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa solo deje dos... comence a subir las escaleras de la gran casa y mi objetivo era subir a mi habitacion mi madre me pregunto si yo iba a cenar ya que estaba la cena que tanto me gustaba : el curry.

-No gracias no tengo hambre hasta que llegue a mi habitacion y cerre la puerta de un portazo y me eche en la cama y empeze a pensar en voz alta...

-porque?, porque si mi padre me dijo que fuera fuerte, es decir yo soy fuerte fisicamente pero mentalmente soy como un perro con sarna a medio morir apenas pienso en padre entran grandisimas ganas de llorar pero me acuerdo de lo que me dijo un dia antes de irse .- los hombre fuertes no lloran con facilidad pero igual lo hacen y si un hombre fuerte llora en frente de otra persona no es un acto de ridiculez es un acto de confianza a la otra persona, tu eres un hombre fuerte lo seras mas aun al pasar los años pero recuerda esto los hombres fuertes tambien lloran...

.-a lo que yo repeti ...

-los hombres fuertes tambien lloran...- y me rompi a llorar en la almohada estaba empapando mi cara pero no importaba me estaba desahogando como las ovejas cuando les quitan su lana es realmente doloroso...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**Holiwis termino de escribir yay w yo quiero saber vuestra opinion ayuden a la fundacion Holiwis me haria muy feliz y el prox cap sera mucho mas largo que este en concreto echense un review porfis Nyan el porx capitulo :**

**Chapter 2: Mi nuevo vecino c: **

**nos leemos prontooo!**

**Holiwis fuera (*w*)7.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mi nuevo vecino c:

**Hola, hola chicos y chicas aqui va el sig capitulo Tu eres My Star **

**dejo en claro que Soul Eater no me pertenece le pertenece a : **_**ATSUSHI OKUBO,**_**y le doy mis respetos (*w*)7 y bueno este es el capitulo 2 espero que os guste y este es solo un metodo de diversion para mi y espero que os divertais con este fic (perdon por la mala ortografia).**

_**CHAPTER 2: Mi nuevo vecino c:**_

**Tu eres My Star**

**Maka POV**

-Por fin llegamos.-depues de una larga caminata hacia a una gran casa blanca y nos apuramos en entrar estaban todas las cosas adentro que dejo el camion de mudanza.

-Si Maka este es nuestro nuevo Hogar.-Eso lo dijo con voz melancolica como si ya hubiera estado en este lugar.

-Papa, ¿ya habias estado aqui?.-lo unico que iluminaba la gran habitacion era la luz de la luna que pasaba por el gran ventanal de la habitacion.

.-el me miro como si me estuviera diciendo que si ebozando una gran sonrisa sin mostrar sus dientes

-Si maka, este era mi hogar de pequeño.-lo dijo como un abuelo contandole sus grandes aventuras de jovenes a sus nietos que ni siquiera les importa lo que digan pero yo rompi el silencio que nos inundaba a los 2 ...

-bueno ayudame PAPI PORFAVOR.- utilize la palabras magicas que siempre ponen a trabajar a Spirit.

-YA VOY MI QUERIDA MAKA.- sus ojos brillaban y ordenaba a la velocidad de la luz pense mi padre es demasiado especial con solo unas palabras hace todo lo que le dices.

-PAPI voy a mi habitacion.- mi padre me dijo que mi habitacion estaba subiendo las escaleras de la gran casa al fondo estaba al lado del baño.

.- mi padre iso todo el trabajo pesado y yo solo unas pequeñeces pero sabia que luego de unos dias deveria limpiar yo "-.-

.-Cuando llegue a la habitacion me di cuenta de que era la habitacion mas bonita que habia tenido en toda mi vida, era espaciosa habia una cama de dos plazas todavia no estaba ordenada era para dos personas pero solo yo dormiria ahi a la izqierda habia un gran ventanal seguido de un gran valcon que tenia vista al gran jardin con sus arbustos no muy bien podados ya que esta casa no se habia usado hace ya mucho tiempo el ventanal era de puerta deslizable y las cortinas eran de color azul claro la habitacion la habian pintado hace poco era de color verde lima, apague las luces de dicha habitacion, cuando las apague se veia iluminado por todos los rincones y al subir al valcon se veia una casa era el vecino del lado izquierdo la casa era de color azul no muy cargado y habia un valcon que conectaba a lo lejos con el mio, al parecer era la habitacion de alguien las luces estaban apagadas no se veia a nadie puesto que era muy tarde.

.- llame a Spirit- Padre lo demas lo terminamos mañana te parece?.- pregunto estabamos de vacaciones por lo que solo mi padre debia ir a trabajar yo entraba a la escuela en 4 dias y los devia a povechar.

-De acuerdo Maka pero dejame llevar estos muebles a tu habitacion.- Yo solo asenti con la cabeza mientras bajaba las escaleras para buscar las sabanas de mi cama.

15 minutos mas tarde la habitacion de Maka y de Spirit estaban listas.

Y se fueron a dormir Spirit fue a su habitacion no antes de despedirse de su querida hija y Maka un poco mas tarde abrio con sigilo la puerta de la habitacion de su padre.

.-parece un cerdo roncando pero le despertare y le dire que se deje de roncar suena horrible como si el mismo cerdo lo estuviesen apuñalando varias veces de pronto me imagino al cerdo, me dio un poco de pena pero ya paso.

-Hey papi.-susurre-podrias dejar de roncar porfavor?.- al parecer me escucho y el sonido a cerdo con el puñal en la espalda desaparecio , yo en un acto de bondad le di un pequeño besito en la frente a mi padre quien deprondo empezo a reirse como subnormal mientras se le caia la saliva por un lado de su boca.

-Buenas noches Padre.- Susurre y me fui de la habitacion cerrando despacio la puerta.

.-fui a mi habitacion al parecer la ventana estaba abierta me dispuce a ir a cerrarla pero sali y me apoye en el barandal con los codos habia una planta a ambos lados del valcon y se veia bonito apoye mi cabeza en mis manos y mire hacia la otra casa con curiosidad.

-Quien vivira alli?.-Murmuro mientras luego me sale un bostezo me di cuenta que era tarde y mi padre se iria temprano a buscar trabajo por la ciudad asi que me fui dentro de la habitacion y cierro la ventana no cierro las cortinas para que este iluminado me acuesto y me duermo en un instante...

**Black*Star POV **

Aun llorando Black*Star se seca las lagrimas llenas de dolor,y luego piensa...

.-esta todo en silencio y escucho a mi madre hablar con mi hermana que parece que estan conversando yo salgo de mi habitacion y me dirigo al cuarto de mi hermana, mi madre y ella estaban ahi.

-voy a ver que dicen.-susurro de un modo inaudible mientras escucho detras de la puerta...

-Madre de que querias hablarme.- lo dijo con voz un tanto dulce a mi parecer.

-Hija, hoy llegaron nuevos vecinos...- segui escuchando.

-al lado derecho de nuestra casa y queria pedirte que si podias darles una calida bienvenida mañana...- seguia escuchando y proseguian

-y Black*Star Madre?.- ella pregunto sobre mi debia estar atento a lo que venia a continuacion.

-Esque dudo que tu hermano desee ir al parecer son un hombre y su hija el hombre es de unos 27 años y la hija de 16 ...- apenas escuche eso me puse feliz de tener a alguien de mi edad en el barrio ya que todos eran unos viejos.

-y por que debo ir yo Madre?.

-Porque tu eres mas dulce y tienes una voz encantadora en cambio Black*Star...-estaba esperando lo que iba a decir.

-es un tanto atarantado.- al escuchar eso me senti de color papel y de piedra era impresionantemente ofensivo (al menos para mi) lo que dijo "-.-

-A de acuer...- en ese momento entre y vi a mi hermana y a mi Madre sorprendidas.

-YO PUEDO IR NO TENGO NINGUN PROBLEMA CON ELLO...-dije casi grintando pero no grite.

-Black*Star tu hermana lo va a hacer.

-Pero yo puedo no gritare a nadie les dare una buena y calida bienvenida...

-estare de acuerdo si tu hermana dice que si.- De acuerdo estoy arruinado a ella le gusta molestarme cuando tiene la oportunidad seguro que no.

-De acuerdo no tengo ningun problema si puedes ir Black*Star ademas no tenia muchas ganas de ir despues de todo...-Me senti petrificado de la felicidad no podia creerlo por una vez en la vida mi hermana no me molesta, ESTOY EN EL PARAISO...

-Esta bien.- dijo mi Madre y yo eboze una gran cara de felicidad mostrando mis dientes

y luego Mi MADRE DIJO- A dormir porque mañana sera un dia mas y hay que vivirlo con ganas...

Me fui a mi habitacion mire por el valcon que la casa vecina habia otro valcon conectado a lo lejos con el suyo... y penso

.- ya quiero conocer a mi primera mejor amiga, pense con una sonrisa en mi rostro luego deje la ventana abierta y me eche en mi cama bien estirado sin taparme y me dije ami mismo

-Mañana sera un dia espectacular...- y me quede dormido.

Black*Star al parecer no tenia amigos devido a que gritaba mucho pero esta vez seria cuidadoso en lo que dice sobre todo si es una chica y estaba ansioso pór que el dia empesase y por otro lado maka esta pensando curiosamente quien sera su vecino el dia que se avecinaba lo sabria...

**Maka POV**

Era un nuevo dia, su primer dia en la nueva ciudad estaba un poquito nublado porque era muy temprano y Maka se estiraba en su cama super extra comoda.

.-ya es de dia ire a ver si el flojo de mi padre se ah levantado a buscar trabajo...

Me levanto y voy hacia la puerta luego a la habitacion de mi padre..

Digo en voz alta

-Al parecer no es tan flojo cuando se propone algo que su hija le dijo el dia de ayer noche Pero...

.- la habitacion estaba completamente desordenada era como el mismo basurero en casa y olia a que los cerdos comian basura vomitaban se lo comia el perro y lo revomitaba y luego un conejo meaba ahi luego el gato se comia ese vomito con meada de conejo vomitaba de nuevo el raton se lo comia y defecaba ahi luego esa caca tenia hijos y lo hijos cagaban y a esa cagada olia esa habitacion... lo se muy confuso luego de unos minutos...

-ahora si huele a que es una casa.- Dije de modo alentador...

y fui a limpiar toda la casa hasta le saque brillo fui al jardin y con unas tijeras podadoras corte algunas cosas que no se veian bien en los arbustos... luego encendi la podadora electrica y comence a cortar el pasto y la maleza que habitaba en el jardin , aquel jardin era espacioso y tenia muchas flores coloridas y tenia un durazno( el arbol._.) un naranjo y un manzano a demas del arbol de cerezo al lado de los columpios que habian.

-Que bonito es todo esto.- abro muy bien mis ojos al ver como quedo de limpio el jardin.

.- de pronto se escucho el timbre, entre a casa y abri la puerta habia un chico un tanto mas alto que yo llevaba el cabello en puntas y lo tenia de color azul a mi me parecio un chico bastante guay y lo invite a pasar.

-Hola c: .- me dijo energicamente con una sorisa en su rostro

.- yo le dije lo mismo

-Hola .-dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro al parecer se impresiono de que lo tratara con tanta confianza y luego volvio a hablar.

-Yo soy tu nuevo vecino y quiero que seamos muy bueno amigos.- al parecer se le esban contruyendo los palos al puente pues yo quede sorprendida a tal acto que hasta me sonroje este chico en concreto tenia algo especial.

- Claro seremos muy buenos amigos.- dije con otra sonrisa en mi rostro aun con algo de rubor...

-Bueno y a que has venido.-Dije amablemente a lo que el respondio...

-Vine a conocerte...- al parecer tenia toda la cara roja no se si era un sonrojo o si estaba enfermo y yo le pregunte.

-Estas con la cara muy colorada ¿estas enfermo?.- pregunte y me acerque mas a el y le puse una mano en la frente estaba tibia al parecer no tenia fiebre pero se puso mas rojo aun y me di cuenta porque, estabamos en una pocision un tanto prometredora a decir verdad, el olia muy bien a comparacion de mi padre su cabello era hermoso estaba dudando si era natural no tenia ganas de separarme de el estaba muy comoda pero me separe lentante de el haciendo que el diera un suspiro.

-Y como te llamas?.- me pregunto a lo que yo respondi.

-Me llamo Maka y tu como te llamas?.- pregunte ebozando una sonrisa

-Yo me llamo Black*Star y de ahora en adelante quiero ser tu me-mejor am-amigo.- dijo tartamudeando un poco y luego lanzo una sonrisa sincera y yo le dije.

-Esta bien Black*Star sere tu mejor amiga.- dije con un poco de rubor en mis mejillas el tanbien estaba rojo como un tomate parecia que se iba a encender de lo rojo que estaba y me dijo.

-Esta bi-bien Maka mi casa esta al la-lado izquierdo de la tuya.- dijo mirando al suelo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Mmmm...- dije pensando y el dijo con cara de asustado.

-¿que pasa?.-lo dijo en un tono dulce a mi me parecio encantador.

-Tengo una idea.- dije

- Que es?.- dijo en un tono fuerte e impresionado

.-yo saque un vaso y le puse un hilo muy muy muy largo que era suficientemente largo como para llegar a casa de Black*Stary al final del hilo puse otro vaso al parecer el entendio y dijo...

-AAAHHH de acuerdo te ayudare.- dijo con una sonrisa sus mejillas tomaron un color carmin muy peculiar eso me lo dijo sosteniendo mi mano sus manos eran suaves y calidas como las de un hombre...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**holwis esta poniendo sus ideas en practica, hice este cap mas largo que el otro espero que os guste a me me a gustado un montonazo lo que escribi si ustedes tienen dudas opiniones o ideas yo las acepto con gusto en este capitulo comenzo a brotar el amor entre Black*Star y Maka realmente me encanta esta pareja *w* bueno dejen reviews son un amor**

**el Prox Capitulo: Mi mejor amig **

**(les dare chocolate si mandan mas quesea un pequeño e insignificante review xD)**

**nos leemos pronto**

**Holiwis fuera (*w*)7.**


	3. Chapter 3:Mi mejor amigo

**Holiwis esta on *w* y vengo con una nueva historia, bueno otro capitulo(Okey diganlo soy una pesima escritora ;-;) jejeje en este momento no estoy muy inspirada"-.- pero hice lo mejor que pude para que este fic quedara "decente".**

**Dejo en claro que Soul Eater NO me pertenece le pertenece a: **_**Atsushi okubo,**_** le doy todos mis respetos (*w*)7 y bueno este es el tercer capitulo de mi fic y Corre pelicula (realmente seria corre fic pero asi son las cosas)n.n**

_**Chapter 3: Mi mejor Amigo/a**_

**Tu eres My Star.**

**Black*Star POV.**

.-Estaba sosteniendo sus manos, eran muy calidas y suaves era como acariciar seda su tez era un poco mas clara que la mia yo pienso que es perfecta.

-De acuerdo Black*Star pero luego ¿Tienes hambre?.-En efecto esta chica me podia leer la mente realmente estaba hambriento iba a responder pero mi estomago respondio por mi con un gruñido fuerte...

-Al parecer si.-ella respondio.

-La verdad es que si estoy hambriento.- renpondi, eran las 1:20 de la tarde y yo moria por comer algo.

-esta bien te hare algo de co...-ella callo ya que mi estomago lanzo otro gruñido mas fuerte que el anterior, yo solo atine a llevarme las manos al estomago algo sonrojado y me empeze a reir enbobado,ella se habia parado del asiento en el que estabamos los dos y fue hacia la cocina que estaba al lado del living (N/A: se le dice living o sala de estar como ustedes quieran llamarlo xD), la cocina era de tamaño normal tenia una cocina americana, habia cucharones y espatulas colgadas y habia como una ventana que adentro estaba donde se guardaba la vajilla, Maka comenzo a cocinar y me dijo...

-puedes dar un paseo por casa mientras yo cocino pero no desordenes nada porfavor...-yo asenti con la cabeza y me levante del asiento y empeze a caminar hacia las escaleras, y me encontre un pasillo con varias puertas y entre a la primera no habia nada solo unas cajas con varias cosas, no saque nada, solo sali de aquella habitacion vacia.

Luego entre a la sala de al lado era un baño era de color azul el lavamanos estaba muy limpio que brillaba estaba sellado a la pared y arriba de este habia un espejo no tan grande ni tan pequeño y tenia patitos de goma pegados en la pared a lo que yo me empeze a reir.

-ajajajaja porque patitos ajajaja.- me sujetaba el estomago de tanto reir y luego vi una gomita pegada en la bañera tenia forma de estrella fue inevitable sonreir a tal acto.

sali de la habitacion con una sonrisa en mi cara era como una calcomania pero era real

-bueno a la siguiente habitacion...- llegue a un cuarto al parecer era de Maka la ventana estava abierta habia una cama de dos plazas para 2 personas pero supongo que ella duerme sola en una cama tan grande, las cortinas eran azul claro que se ondeaban con el viento la habitacion era de un color verde lima suave y quedaba muy bien,al lado de su cama habia una mesita de noche con un cuadro y una lampara que tenia estampadas las estrellas que cuando se ensendia se veian las estrellas en el techo y las paredes, levante el cuadro, estaba una niña con una mujer parecida a Maka al parecer era su Madre me pregunto donde estara...

-Black*Star el almuerzo esta listo...-se quedo quieta en la puerta el flequillo rubio le tapaba los ojos...

-¿Quien es?.- pregunte pero creo que no fue una muy buena idea ya que ella levanto el rostro tenia una mirada triste y una sonrisa melancolica como si estubiera recordando...

-Es Mi Madre...-yo pregunto de nuevo

-Y ¿Donde esta?.-que idiota soy como se me ocurre preguntar eso...

-Muy lejos de aqui.-Maka tenia la mirada puesta en la foto al parecer fallecio.

-Ah lo siento.-solo pude disculparme

-no importa, ella murio cuando tenia 7 años...-su madre murio cuando mi padre se fue...

-bueno supongo que estamos en las mismas.-dije mirando al suelo

-oh y que paso...

-El se fue y nunca volvio al parecer fue al ajercito pero ...-En ese momento me rompi por dentro comenzo con una lagrimita loca pero luego me consumio la tristeza comence a llorar ella estaba todabia en la puerta y vino corriendo hacia mi y me abrazo fue un abrazo muy calido estaba lleno de cariño ella me rodeaba con sus fragiles brazos yo correspondi a su abrazo y envolvi sus caderas con mis brazos senti que se me estaba mojando el hombro dercho en ese momento me di cuenta de que ella tambien lloraba,lloraba en silencio, mientras me decia...

-Ya no llores.-senti como su voz se quebraba-Me pones triste a mi.-vi como sus hermosos ojos jade se llenaban de lagrimas ella cerro sus ojos y Maka lloraba pero saco algo de su bolsillo.

-Ten...- Me dijo era un pañuelo yo lo tome y comence a limpiarle los ojos a Maka y le dije...

-Te ves mas linda con una sonrisa.-Senti como mis mejillas ardian y como ella tenia las mejillas de rojo, Maka era hermosa cuando sonreia era como una estrella brillando en medio de la noche,My estrella.

-T-tu Ta-tambien por eso no llores .-Me estaba diciendo-Ademas no me gusta ver como mi mejor amigo llora.-estoy impresionado abri los ojos como platos y luego le regale una sonrisa Maka se sonrojo notablemente y se tapo la cara con sus manos yo se las aparte y le dije...

-No seas timida somos amigos ¿no?.-ella se puso roja entera.

-Bu-bueno te venia a decir que el almuerzo es...-el rugido de mi estomago la callo.

Fuimos al comedor y Maka me sirvio Curry ella no se sirvio.

-Esto esta delicioso Maka es mejor que el que hace mi madre.-Yo seguia comiendo y ella dijo

-¿En serio?.-dijo con voz incredula.

-De verdad, oye puedo preguntarte algo?.-Dije pero no se si esa sea la mejor opcion pero da igual.

-¿Que es?.-pregunto Maka curiosa.

-¿De que murio tu madre?...-La pregunta que nadie debe usar pero ella tenia una mirada triste solo miraba el suelo, quiza no fue buena idea...

-Ella...Murio por mi culpa...-Okey de acuerdo esta diciendo que fue su culpa pero mm... da igual seguire escuchando

-¿Por tu culpa?.-Respondi.

-Si...- Wow esta chica me sorprende es realmente directa aunque de todos modos tengo otra pregunta.

-¿Y podrias decirme que paso? porfavor.- Dije a lo que ella respondio.

-De acuerdo.-Y me lanzo una sonrisa triste pero sincera.

.-Y comenzo con su relato.

-Era un dia cualquiera, todo era perfecto mi madre era una tecnica de guadanias (N/A: decidi ponerle el tipico sobrenatural de la historia lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografia y que os divertais) Y mi padre era un arma, ellos iban a matar demonios y pre-Kishins, y mi padre se convirtio en una DeathScythe, Aquel dia ellos fueron a llevarse el alma de un demonio poderoso, y yo no soportaba quedarme sola a si que decidi seguirlos cuando llegue al fin del camino vi como estaban pelendo y sin querer sali de mi escondite, el demonio tenia cuchillos por todas partes asi que era casi imposible acercarsele ademas de peligroso y bueno el demonio me vio y corrio hacia mi como una gacela levanto una de sus cuchillas como tratando de asesinarme pero me cubri la cabeza con mis manos a esperar el golpe... el cual nunca llego, cuando abri los ojos mi madre tenia una de sus grandes cuchillas clavadas en el estomago le costaba respirar, tenia a papa en su mano derecha luego, papa tomo forma humana de nuevo pero con su brazo convertido en guadania y le corto muy rapido el brazo al demonio y luego mama callo al suelo con un charco de sangre debajo, papa mato al demonio y guardo su alma y mama aun en el suelo estaba moviendola pero no hacia nada sus ojos ya no brillaban, eran opacos sin vida papa estaba llorando yo tambien mama no se movia y sabia que...-Se quedo callada un momento y luego grito...

-¡FUE MI CULPA! Mama murio por mi culpa, yo la mate...- le brotaban muchas lagrimas de sus ojos parecia una cascada a lo que yo deje caer la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo haciendo un estruendoso ruido me pare de la silla, fui hacia donde Maka estaba me agache para ver su rostro mejor, cuando me agache quede a su altura asi que podia verla perfectamente la abrace con todo el cariño del mundo podia ver que Maka tenia las mejillas de color carmin y seguia llorando en mi hombro derecho y escuchaba su llanto lleno de dolor y angunstia.

-No fue tu culpa...-le dije.

-Claro que lo fue si yo no hubiera estado ahi Mama no hubiera muerto...

-Claro que no Maka, Fue el destino el destino se quiso llevar a tu Madre a un lugar lleno de Amor y felicidad ella es feliz, supongo que no le agradaria que su hija sufriera no es asi?.

-Si, Pero...- yo la calle con uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios y se puso mas roja de lo que ya estaba y yo tambien estaba que ardia.

-Esa respuesta es suficiente Maka.-Y la abrace de nuevo y ella comenzo a llorar de nuevo en mi hombro, no me importaba si me mojaba el hombro con sus lagrimas, lo que me importaba era ella que se desahogara porque no me gustaba verla sufrir... Un momento en que estoy pensando es como si me gustase mi mejor amiga...

.-Me sonroje notablemente...

-Lo siento...-Se disculpo rompiendo mi abrazo lentamente , me miro un momento, estaba rojo a mas no poder, y Maka tenia levemente las mejillas coloradas...

-Lo siento.-Dijo otra vez pero como un susurro acercandose lentamente y cerrando sus ojos hasta que me dio un beso en la mejilla , fue un beso calido lleno de amor y amistad separo sus labios lentamente de mis mejillas y callo en mi pecho con un poco de cansancio cuando la levante un poco vi como sus ojos estaban cerrados sus mejillas un poco coloradas y la parecer estaba durmiendo sonrei en aquel instante y la cargue, me ruborize un poco porque la falda que usaba era de color rojo a cuadros estaba un poco corta la cual se le podia ver su ropa interior, eran de color blanco con lineas gruesas verdes, yo toque un poco cuando Maka lanzo un gemido no tan grande pero deje de tocar y la lleve a su habitacion.

.-La recoste en su cama cuidadosamente y deje al descubierto su ropa interior, toque una vez mas y Maka lanzo un gemido mas fuerte luego le baje la falda, bueno no se la baje una punta la baje para que cubriera la ropa interior de Maka, le solte las coletas para que estubiera mas comoda y me recoste a su lado, acaricie su rostro con mi mano izquierda y me tome una siesta.

**Maka POV.**

Todo esta Negro a mi alrededor esta todo oscuro, no puedo abrir mis ojos es como si estubiera durmiendo concientemente.

siento que me tocan donde esta mi ropa interior y no tarde en dar un gemido no tan fuerte, senti que me cargaban y me recostaron en una cama al parecer era la mia derrepente de nuevo me tocan mi intimidad y di un gemido mas fuerte al parecer era de placer pero desaparecio al instante me desataron mis coletas me senti mas comoda, senti que alguien me acariciaba el rostro me deje llevar hasta que me dormi profundamente.

Unas horas mas tarde...

.-EH despertado... mire a mi lado y estaba black*Star a mi lado durmiendo placidamente, cuando empezo a despertar eran las 6 de la tarde y estaba un poco oscuro y me acurruque a su lado papa aun no llegaba asi que no habia problema y el me pregunto.

-¿Pasa algo?.- dijo un poco sonrojado por la situacion y yo le dije.

-Me da miedo la oscuridad.-Dije acercandome mas a el hasta llegar a su pecho.

-No te preocupes porque yo estoy con tigo...

-No me dejaras?.-Dije un poco incredula.

-Claro que no estare a tu lado hasta el dia que me muera y despues de la muerte tambien siempre a contigo dijo besandome la frente de manera cariñosa yo me sonroje demasiado y se notaba mucho asi que me tape la cara con mis manos el las aparto y se acerco mucho que nuestras narices se chocaron y me dijo.

-Es una promesa ¿No es asi?...-Yo lo mire fijamente y luego cerre mis ojos y le dije con una sonrisa.

-Sip es una promesa...-Le ofreci me dedo meñique con tal de hacer el trato el al parecer entendio y lo engancho con el suyo.

-Bueno supongo que tienes que irte a casa no.-Dije un poco apenada.

-Sip pero Mañana volvere a verte no?.-Dijo con la cara mas roja que el mismisimo tomate

-Si pero mi padre estara aqui Mañana, Pasado mañana comienza a trabajar Asi que si quieres vernir no podras hacer lo que hiciste hoy.-dije mi cara estaba ardiendo.

-Te refieres a eso .- dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Si...-Dije finalmente.

-Y sabes...- dije

-¿Que?.-Dijo black*Star

-hoy cuando estaba durmiendo senti que me cargaban y me llevaron aqui y me desataron las coletas... ¿Fuiste tu?.-Dije alfin.

-Si porque?.-dijo

-Entonces fu-fu-fuiste t-tu...

-De que hablas?

-tu m-me t-tocaste las b-b-bra-bragas...-Dije completamente roja.

-EH...-Dijo al fin como si lo ubiera descubierto

-Black*Star...

-Si?

-E-e-eres un-un i...

-i?.-dijo mientras sacaba un diccionario de 856 paginas

-**¡IDIOTAA!**.-le dije mientras le incruste el libro en la cabeza.

El estaba en la cama completamente inconciente por el golpe pero aun daba señales de vida

.-Lo acoste en mi cama en una parte comoda y lo deje ahi, parecia cansado asi que lo tape con las sabanas yo me acoste a su lado estaba muy calido me acerque mas a el y me acurruque en su pecho nuevamente, la noche estaba fria pero yo estaba con mi estufa humana estaba muy calido y no pasaba frio y su olor era muy dulce era como el hombre de caramelo simplemente me gustaba su olor y tanto que me quede dormida a su lado...

Junto con el hombre mas dulce que haya conocido...

Black*Star...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**Holas bueno no es que sea pervertida ni nada por el estilo, solo fue para sacar un tema xD y bueno le agregue un poco de sobrenatural no viene mal.**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado este fic y espero que os divirtais con el...**

**Fic:Pero no quiero que se diviertan con mi corazon :c**

**Calmate fic no te haran daño no jugaran con tus sentimientos o no chicos? xD**

**Fic:De acuerdo...**

**En el siguiente Capitulo:**

**Chapter 4: En la escuela,¿Black*Star es mi compañero?.**

**Bueno nos leemos pronto **

**Bye Bye...**

**Holiwis fuera (*w*)7.**


	4. Chapter 4:¿BlackStar es mi compañero?

**Hola estamos de nuevo xD, se que demore un poco pues es dia de san valentin o el dia del amor y la amistad o como quieran llamarlo xD y como veran estuve ocupada estos dias planeando mis cosas y eso (./.) En fin hoy les traigo el capitulo 4 de este maravilloso y sensual fic xD.**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a: **_**Atsushi Okubo**_** le doy mis respetos (*w*)7y bueno me dejo de hablar tanta imbecilidad junta y aqui esta el momento que todos vosotros esperabais chan chaan chaaaan.**

**Chapter 4: En la escuela,¿Black*Star es mi compañero?.**

**Tu eres My Star.**

**Black*Star POV.**

Desperte en un lugar desconocido, no era mi cuarto, ni mucho menos mi casa entonces...

.-Maka, Esta a mi lado y estamos demaciado cerca.

La mire un poco Y ella desperto...

Dio un bostezo y Me miro.

-Buenos dias Black*Star.-Dijo soñolienta.

-Buenos dias Maka pero ¿Que diablos hago aqui?.-Dije en un tono alto pero no tanto.

-Ah cierto te quedaste dormido y era tan tarde que te acoste aqui para no despertarte...

-Y porque no me despertaste?!.-Dije un poco alterado.

-Porque te veias lindo.-Me sonroje levemente y Maka tenia las mejillas de un leve color carmin.

-Ademas despues de ese golpe fue imposible despertarte.-Bueno creo que ahora recuerdo...

-Ahh sierto cuando dijiste que te toque las bragas y me golpeaste con aquel libro...-Dije señalando el gran diccionario.

.-Maka estaba mas roja que el mismo tomate no literalmente pero se le notaba.

-B-bueno quieres desayunar?.-Dijo de manera Tierna o al menos yo lo veo asi.

-Si, tengo un hambre terrible...-Mi estomago gruño.

-Se nota jajajajjaajajaja.-Dijo riendo se veia muy linda cuando reia asi...Un momento Black*Star deja de pensar eso es tu MEJOR AMIGA.

-Te pasa algo Black*Star?

-Ah? no nada no te precupes

-De acuerdo levantate que voy a hacer el desayuno.-Me levante y todo eso.

Maka sirvio el desayuno, al parecer ella comia cosas ligeras y lo unico que tomo de desayuno fue un cafe Dulce y Black*Star comio _Waffles_ (N/A: creo que asi se dice xD)con un cafe dulce tambien.

Y asi paso el dia Black*Star se fue a su casa pusieron los comunicadores improvisados de vasos de papel e hilo y en la noche podian hablar cuando todos estaban durmiendo.

_**Llego el tan esperado dia de escuela...**_

**Maka POV.**

Era de dia por fin la escuela que Maka tanto esperaba Para poder ingresar a la Escuela de Tecnicos y armas (N/A:Se me ocurrio que se podia ser un Tecnico Y arma calificados a partir de los Dieciseis años xD no me maten si?)Por suerte para Maka su padre era la Actual DeathScythe Del Shinigami de Death City lo cual ya habia practicado movimientos y todo eso.

.-Por fin es de dia Dare lo mejor de mi el dia de hoy...

Se Baño, se vistio, se peino con dos coletas a los lados como usualmente ocupa tomo desayuno y Salio a la ancha calle a caminar hacia su escuela el Shibusen, Y se topo con Black*Star en el camino.

-Buenos Dias Black*Star.-Dije muy entusiasmada.

-Buanos Dias Maka.-Dijo Bostezando

.-Black*Star estaba vistiendo la ropa de Shibusen lo cual quiere decir que ira a mi misma escuela que yo.

-Oye Black*Star...

-¿Que?

-Eres Tecnico o arma?.-Dije un poco insegura de mi misma.

-Un arma y tu? ¿Que eres?.

-Yo soy un Tecnico...(N/A: En este momento tengo seco el cerebro pero escribire lo que se me ocurra pero no sera igual que el anime por siacaso xD).

.-En ese momento nos tuvimos que separar ya que llegamos a dicha escuela era enorme pero los tecnicos y las armas iban separadas luego fuimos a una habitacion muy grande donde habian muchas personas todos tenian la misma edad que yo y estaban buscando parejas, En cuanto entre vi a Black*Star sentado en una banca completamente solo, y fui a acompañarle.

-Eh Black*Star porque tan solo?

-...

-Black*Star te pasa algo?.-Dije el flequillo de su cabello azul le tapaba los ojos Derrepente se levanto.

-Ah no nada

-Estas seguro?

-Si, disculpa voy al baño enseguida vuelvo.

.-Asenti con la cabeza mientras el se iba luego tres chicas se acercaron a mi y me empezaron a molestar, yo no les ise nada hay que darlo por echo.

-Pero que infantil te ves con esas coletas o no? chicas

-jajajajaja si claro.-Se reian de mi como si no hubiese un mañana pero yo las ignoraba y quedaban como idiotas.

-Hey es que no te importa? ajajajaja.-estas tipas me estaban volviendo loca.

-Hey tu es que no te cansas de hablar tanta imbecilidad junta.-respondi por dentro me estaba riendo mas que con cualquier otra cosa.

-De que estas hablando Mocosa.-Al parecer se enojo me agarro del cuello de mi camisa y me levanto dispuesta a golpearme le dije.

-Vas a golpearme por que sabes que tengo razon y no tienes como probarlo y si me golpeas quedaras como una completa idiota.

-H-hey de que hablas pequeña estupida

-Que despistada eres,te lo dije hace un momento, Rata asquerosa bajame ahora porfavor y dejame pasar mi dia tranquilo.

-Pues no lo hare.-Levanto mas su puño eh iba a golpearme cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi cara iba a pararlo con mi mano pero alguien se me adelanto Era Black*Star.

-Podrias bajarla por favor.-Pidio Black*Star, Pero las chicas se negaron a bajarme entonces tuve que tomar medidas drasticas.

-Si no quieren Bajarme lo hare yo.-Dije en un tono decidido todos estaban mirando.

Le patie con mi rodilla el estomago a la que me estaba sosteniendo, me solto.

-Mocosa...-Trato de golpearme de nuevo, Yo lo esquive con mi cabeza, le agarre el brazo con mi mano izquierda y la jale hacia atras haciendo que cayera de espaldas las otras dos chicas fueron adonde estaba la otra y una de ella me quiso atacar por la espalda con una patada pero yo lo esquive torpemente y le agarre el pie a la chica y la jale hacia arriba haciendo que se diera una vuelta en el aire y cayera de cara al suelo.

La otra chica que al parecer era asiatica me ataco de frente ante de golpearme me dijo.

-Te enseñare respeto...-la chica se agacho un poco para poder golpearme pero fue inutil fue demasiado lenta yo le di un codaso en la cabeza haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo.

-Demasiado lenta.-le dije, Todos me miraban con los ojos bien abiertos y derrepente empezaron todos a gritar.

Estabamos en clase habian personas pero no tantas el profesor llegaria cuando todos tuvieramos parejas.

-SE MI COMPAÑERA POR FAVOR!-NO SE MI COMPAÑERA

-SE MI PAREJA-NO YO SERE TU PAREJAA!

.-todos me rodeaban y me gritaban derrepente alguien me abrazo por detras.

Mire hacia arriba y era Black*Star.

-Lo siento chicos ella es mi pareja.

.-lo mire con asombro realmente estaba diciendo que yo era su compañera ademas estabamos en la misma clase

-NO ES JUSTO YO DIJE PRIMERO!

-MENTIRAA FUI YOO!

-CALLENSE FUI YOO EL PRIMERO

-ESO NO ES VERDAD FUI YO LA PRIMERAA!

.-se empezaron a disolver y se fueron a sus puestos a conversar y eso.

-Emm Black*Star porque todavia me abrazas?

-Por que si.

**Black*Star POV.**

La estoy abrazando esta muy calida y suave ademas como yo era mas alto que ella podia oler su cabello, tenia olor a Dulce, Mi chica de caramelo.

-Black*Star la clase va a comenzar necesito que dejes abrazarme de acuerdo, si quieres luego me apachurras pero ahora no porfavor.-le hice caso,y la solte, las clases del profesor stein terminaron lo unico que hicimos fue diseccionar animales en extincion.

La hora del almuerzo llego yo no lleve almuerzo asi que me dispuse ir a la cafeteria pero Maka me agarro de un extremo de mi chaqueta mirando hacia el suelo, me volvi a sentar,le mire y le dije.

-Pasa algo?.

.-Levanto una de esas cajitas de almuerzo envuelta en un pañuelo a cualdros azul, Sonrei de manera boba mientras ella decia.

-Q-que te pa-pasa, sa-sabia que se te olvidaria e-el almu-almuerzo con lo des-despistado que eres.-Dijo con las mejillas coloradas y tartamudeando, yo acepte su almuerzo y lo estaba comiendo alli mismo, ella no llevaba asi que le dije.

-Hey y no llevas almuerzo

-No

-Porque?

-Porque no tengo hambre.

-Claro que si, Di "Aaahh".-Dije como un completo idiota.

-No

-Vamos hazlo.-le dije con la cara mas tierna del mundo ella al parecer le afecto.

-A-ahhh.-dijo mientra yo le puse una croqueta en la boca, ella cerro la boca y se lo comio.

.-Saco un libro muy grande y comenzo a estudiar, yo la miraba derrepente... le di un beso en su mejilla sin pensar ella me miro sonrojada notablemente.

-Pe-pe-pero -q-q-q-que t-te -pa-pasa.- dijo y se tapaba la cara,yo las aparte y le dije.

-Venganza.-Le dije sonriendo con las mejillas al fuego.

-De que ven-venganza estas hablando.-Dijo Maka.

-Que no te acuerdas?

-No me acuerdo.

-Cuando fui a tu casa...

-Ahhh creo que ya me acuerdo...-Maka estuvo pensando unos segundos para despues sonrojarse notablemente.

-N-no me ac-acuerdo de tal co-cosa.-dijo,sabia que mentia pero eso me daba otra oportunidad.

-AH si?

-S-Si.

-Entonces te hare recordar...-Dije.

-N-no que va ya me acorde :P.-Dijo tartamudeando.

-Aqui voy...

Le di un Beso en su mejilla nuevamente.

.-Le di un beso como ella me lo dio a mi dias antes.

-Black*Star e-estas raro u-ultimamente.-Me dijo que estaba raro, eso quiere decir que me eh comportado muy cariñoso ultimamente?

-en serio porque?

-p-porque si

.-Asi estuvimos hablando por mucho tiempo hasta que las clases terminaron y debiamos ir a casa yo le dije a Maka que me esperara porque tenia que decirle algo al profesor Stein.

Cuando volvi Maka estaba en peligro Unos chicos la tenian aprisionada comtra la pared.

**Maka POV.**

Cuando Black*Star se fue despues de un ratito unos chicos vinieron y me arisionaron contra la pared Eran fuertes y sabia que no saldria facilmente, y atras de aquel chico habia una chica era la que patie y al lado habia otro chico mirandome desafiante.

-Que quieres?.-le pregunte tranquila y pacifica.

-Tu golpeaste a la novia de mi mejor amigo...

-Ella me empezo a molestar primero, ella se lo busco.-Dije indiferente

-De que hablas...- Dijo tratando de golpearme pero yo lo esquive.

-De lo que paso...

-Ella mintio...

-Ahora podrias Bajarme?

-No, de todos modos le creere a ella...

.-Trato de golpearme de nuevo, sabia que no lo podria esquivar asi que solo quedaba esperar el golpe cerre los ojos con fuerza para esperar el golpe, lo cual nunca llego...

-Podrias dejarla en paz?

.-Era Black*Star tenia el puño del chico en su mano con tranquilidad.

-No lo hare.

-De acuerdo.-Black*Star parecia mas furioso que antes y lanzo a aquel chico hacia el suelo, El chico cayo y le dijo.

-Hey que te pasa?

-No la querias soltar entonces lo tuve que hacer yo...-Dijo yo cai lentamente en el suelo y me sente en el suelo, Vi a la chica con odio ella correspondio, Me levante lentamente y fui hacia la chica y ella dijo.

-Y tu que quieres?

-Tu amigo esta siendo golpeado por tu culpa

-De que hablas, debe pasar todo eso por mi.

-No deberia que acaso no es tu amigo?

-No, es amigo de mi novio, eso , lo convierte en mi esclavo.

-Bueno, te dire que estas muy equivocada.

.-Le plante un golpe no tan fuerte en la cara hizo que cayera al suelo, su novio me miro con odio, y trato de golpearme pero fue demasiado lento, le di un rodillazo en el estomago, y cayo al suelo golpeandose muy fuerte la espalda y se quedo en el suelo, mientras que la chica trataba de ponerse de pie que por cierto lo logro, se dirigio a mi y me dio un golpe lento y debil en el estomago no me dolio en lo absoluto pero la chica comenzo a hacer fuerza hasta que me llevo a la pared y siguio empujando, me quito la respiracion unos segundos pero luego mi mano fue hacia la de ella y empece a forcejear pero no pude...

.-Mi respiracion se acortaba mas y mas me costaba respirar bastante, en ese momento puse una nota mental, "Nunca hay que pretender ser fuerte porque cuando hay que demostrarlo no puedes.." Okey estoy a punto de morir eso es seguro supongo que morire de esta manera, por un persona, al menos se que Black*Star esta bien.

-QUE NO DICES NADA, ESTAS A PUNTO DE MORIR NO TIENES QUE DECIR TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS...

-M-ma-maldita.-Dije murmurando.

No pude mas y para morir de forma honorable Cerre mis ojos para que ese momento llegara...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**ejjeejejeje, bueno quiero decir lo siento empece esto el catorce de febrero pero termine posteandolo hoy debido a que el internet de mi casa cayo y no volvio en dos dias asi que este es mi regalo de san valentin para ustedes (atrasadoooo) en fin.**

**al menos subi el capitulo xD.**

**nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Chapter 5: Vivir juntos!? es una locura.**

**bueno que me merezco:¿Flores, chocolates,golosinas,Tomates podridos? nose diganme ustedes, opiniones,sugerencias y todo eso en un review y tratare de hacerlo realidad.**

**Holiwis fuera! (*w*)7.**


	5. Chapter 5:¿Vivir juntos! Es una locura

**Holas, bueno estaba haciendo ejercicio estaba flexionando estaba a punto de llegar al 100 ( No llevo ni dos ._.) en este momento mi cerebro es un completo desierto y no se me pasa nada por la cabeza, bueno les traigo el capitulo 5 de este fabuloso fic, esta bien no tan fabuloso pero igual xD.**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece le pertenece a:**_**Atsushi Okubo **_**le doy todos mis respetos...,Que os divertais (ojala xD).**

**Chapter 5:¿Vivir juntos!? Es una locura.**

**Tu eres My Star.**

**Black*Star POV.**

Estaba golpeando a aquel bastardo, el que queria golpear a Maka...

-Tu Malditoo...-Lo seguia golpeando hasta que me detuve, Porque vi a Maka, Tenia los ojos cerrados y la otra estaba con una mano en su estomago creo que estaba empujando, y Maka no podia respirar.

-Maka...-Murmure, me levante y fui rapidamente a verla, quite a la otra chica, la empuje haciendo que cayera al suelo al lado de su novio, Maka cayo lentamente por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, no respiraba, pero me senti un poco aliviado porque aun podia escuchar su corazon lentamente bombear, pero lo escuchaba, eso queria decir que ella aun estaba viva.

-Supongo que ahora estan felices...-Senti como mi voz se quebraba al momento de hablar.

-...

-Porque, porque lo hicieron.-Dije un poco mas enfadado.

-... .-Ellos no respondian nada se quedaban como idiotas sentados en el suelo.

-Maka,Hey despierta...-La movia hacia todos los lados existentes pero nada de nada, ella no despertaba y no habia aires de que fuera a hacerlo.

La comence a cargar, era ligera como una pluma, pero eso no era lo mas importante, debia llevarla a un centro medico, por suerte conocia uno, Mi madre trabajaba en ese lugar antes, asi que los conosco a todos.

Estaba corriendo lo mas rapido que podia por las estrechas calles, corri alrededor de 20 minutos hasta que llegue, entre por la sala de emergencias y vi un viejo amigo de mi madre...

-Que pasa Black*Star.- Dijo en un tono calmado.

-Doctor, Mi amiga esta en peligro por favor salvela...-Dije en un tono un poco exaltado.

-Mmm en efecto ella esta en peligro, acompañame rapido.-Dijo mientras trotaba y yo lo segui con Maka en mis brazos.

Llegamos a una sala no tan grande habia una cama de hospital en el centro, la deje ahi, y me sacaron fuera de la sala, Espere mucho mucho rato hasta que una enfermera salio, Me dijo que estaria bien, pero era muy tarde asi que.

-Eres familiar de la chica?

-No, soy su...-No me dejo terminar y hablo derrepente.

-Demonios Black*Star era ya tiempo de que eligieras una novia...

-No es mi no-novia es mi mejor amiga, Blair.-Dije tartamudeando un poco...

-Si, Si de acuerdo pero pronto lo sera.

-Claro que no, ella me ve solo como un amigo y no me vera como nada mas.- Dije con un tono de voz alto.

-AH entonces te gusta...

-N-no claro que no, So-solo dime como esta de una vez.

-Esta bien no tiene problemas solo estaba inconsiente, aun esta viva y no tiene peligro de muerte, solo en unos dias sera otra vez la niña alegre que te gusta tanto, pero procura cuidarla mejor...

-Si si lo que tu digas puedo pasar la noche aqui Blair?

-Mmm claro, pero procura no violarla si?

- SI si claro... ¿Espera que dijiste?

-Que no la violes...

-Claro que no lo are idiota.

-Si de acuerdo y ten esto.

.-Me dio una manta para cubrirme en la noche.

-Gracias

-Ok Black*Star puedes entrar...

Entre a la habitacion, estaba clara, la luz no estaba encendida, la ventana era de esas corredizas grandes, y la luna se veia y le daba luz a la habitacion entera, por otro lado la habitacion parecia mas ordenada que antes y Vi a Maka Que estaba en cama estaba boca arriba con los ojos cerrados fui rapidamente hacia la cama, habia uno de esos sillones individuales acolchados me sente en el y lo hacerque mas a la cama y le tome la mano a Maka.

-Lo siento.-Dije.

-Juro que desde este momento te protegere por siempre, pase lo que pase, siempre estare contigo...-Dije por fin, sentia los ojos pesados y creo que me dormi en el regazo de Maka, tenia mi manta en la espalda por lo que no senti frio.

_Por la mañana..._

Me desperte, y Maka me estaba mirando, yo creo que desde muy cerca, me miraba fijamente luego se alejo un poco con la mejillas levemente coloradas y me dijo.

-Por que estas aqui?

-Por que te estaba cuidando

-Debiste ir a casa

-Tu madre debe estar preocupada

-No

-Porque no?

-Porque ahora tu eres mi tecnico y yo soy tu arma...

-Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Que estaremos juntos por siempre c:

-A que te refieres con eso

-Nada...

Desde ese momento Black*Star estubo todos los dias con Maka ni un solo momento se aparto de ella Hasta que salio del centro medico...

_Unos dias despues..._

_-_Que bueno que ahora puedes ir a la escuela

-Si supongo que si.-Maka me dio una tierna y sincera sonrisa y yo le imite.

-Bueno entonces vamos rapido

-De que hablas...

-De esto...-Dije mientras la ponia en mi espalda y yo corria con ella a caballito

-Hey vas muy rapidoo.-Dijo aferrada a mi espalda y me disponia a subir las grandes escaleras que guiaban a la escuela shibusen.

.-Llegamos a la escuela y fuimos al aula estaban casi todos nuestro compañeros aun faltaban pero iban llegando, baje a Maka y la deje en su asiento junto al mio, nos sentamos y esperamos a que el profesor llegara hasta que porfin llego el profesor Stein pero no llego a pie llego en una de esas sillas de escritorio con rueditas aparecio por la puerta con dicha silla y se volco y dijo...

-Maldicion, Lo intentare de nuevo.-Salio y regreso de nuevo con la silla y otra vez volco entonces al parecer decidio no intentarlo mas y entro y se sento de nuevo y nos miro, nos dijo de nuevo...

-Hola Chicos...

-Buenos dias Profesor.- dijimos todos al unisono.

-Bueno tenemos alumnos nuevos, Pasen (N/A: El momento mas esperado llego *3*).

.-Entraron al aula dos chicos uno tenia el cabello de color Blanco y los ojos color rubi y el otro tenia en cabello de color negro con tres gruesas lineas blancas en la parte derecha de su cabeza y los ojos de color ambar.

-Presentense.-Dijo el profesor Stein indiferente

-Yo me llamo Death The Kid El Hijo del director pueden llamarme Kid si quieren...

-Y yo me Soul Eater El tipo mas cool que podrian conocer.

-Muy Bien Kid Sientate en aquel lugar.-Dijo señalando su puesto que por cierto era al lado de Maka Me enfade por dentro pero mi cara no mostraba ninguna expresion.

-Y tu Soul Sientate alli.-Dijo señalando el puesto Vacio que habia al lado mio.

-Ah y por cierto Maka, Black*Star Shinigami-Sama los llama, Vayan a la DeathRoom, y no se preocupen por la clase.

-De acuerdo.-Dijimos los dos, y salimos del aula y nuestro destino era la DeathRoom la cual encontramos y llamamos a Shinigami-Sama por el espejo y nos dijo...

-Hola,Hola Maka, Black*Star.-Dijo en un tono gracioso

-Hola Shinigami-Sama.-Dijimos

-Que queria decirnos?.-Dije yo

-Bueno les queria dar una noticia.-Dijo aun con el tonito gracioso

-Que es?.-Pregunto Maka.

-Desde la Mañana Deberan Vivir juntos...

-QUEEE!?.-Dijimos los dos.

-Calmense calmense...

-Y nuestros Padres ya lo saben?!

-Si lo saben y estan de acuerdo auque a Spirit-san fue mas dificil convencerlo

-Como conoce a mi padre?.-Pregunto Maka

-Porque el estudio aqui y ahora trabaja aqui

-Ah ok...

-Bueno tambien la escuela les pagara la casa que deberan usar...

-Y porque Debemos vivir juntos Shinigami-Sama?

-Porque ustedes tienen las mejores notas de toda la escuela y para que sus almas esten mas sincronizadas que ahora...

-Esta bien Shinigami-Sama...

-Ah y Maka-Chan Black*Star-Kun sus cosas las llevara el personal de la escuela asi que cuando lleguen a su nueva casa mañana sus cosas estaran ahi pero ustedes deben ordenarlas de acuerdo?

-Si Shinigami -Sama Adios

-Adios Chicos

.-Cuando Salimos de la DeathRoom ya era hora del almuerzo y nos dirigimos al aula para almorzar desgraciadamente otra vez no traje nada, cuando llegamos al aula Ella de nuevo me ofrecio almuerzo y me dijo

-Ten.-Dijo con toda la cara roja

-Iba a ir a la cafeteria...

-Para algo lo hice no?.-Dijo con una mirada triste.

-Esta bien.-Lo tome, Se veia delicioso me lo podria tragar enseguida.

.-Luego voltee a ver a Maka, quien tenia su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Hey Maka estas bien?

-S-si

-De verdad?

-S-si

-Mmm... estoy dudando de ti, vere si me dices la verdad.-Dije mientras me hacerque mas a ella y la levante un poco y vi una lagrima y le pregunte de nuevo.

-Oye enserio estas bien?

-Sii

-Vamos dime soy todo oidos

-¿porque...

-Eh?

-¿Porque me salvaste?...

-Amm...

-Solo dime porfavor...

-Porque yo...- Estaba apunto de decir algo cuando me interrumpieron los nuevos...

**Maka POV.**

Estaba confundida no sabia porque Black*Star me habia salvado... Quiza fue porque se le dio la regalada gana o por pena... Realmente no lo se

-Por que yo...-Estaba a punto de averiguar mi respuesta cuando escucho las voces de los chicos nuevos...

-Hola podemos almorzar con Ustedes?

-Si claro que puedes.-Dijo Black*Star y yo seguia escuchando la conversacion hasta que...

-Hey que le pasa a tu amiga?.-Dijo uno, De esta no me salvaba, no queria que supieran que estaba llorando...

-Esta durmiendo...-Esta vez Black*Star me salvo el pellejo...

-Ah ok.-Me hice como que me despertaba, Se me vio muy real, realmente parecia como si hubiese estado durmiendo, Soy toda una actriz...

-Hola chicos.-Dije y ellos respondieron

-Hola yo soy Death The Kid puedes llamarme kid y el es Soul mi arma y tu eres...

-Yo soy Maka y el es Black*Star Mi compañero

.-Y asi nos pasamos la hora del almuerzo conversando e hice dos nuevos amigos kid y Soul pero Black*Star era y seguira siendo mi mejor amigo...

.-El profesor de Ed. Fisica llego eh ibamos a empezar la clase...

-Hoy saldremos a campo abierto a practicar...

Maldigo el maldito dia en que naci, aunque era buena en eso...

Salimos a el gimnasio y empezamos a empezamos a practicar individualmente, formas de defensas de emergencia luego empezamos a practicar con nuestros compañeros...

Comenzamos por orden alfabetico y luego llego mi turno, estaba haciendo los movimientos que idicaba el profesor hasta que alguien me hizo una broma de mal gusto, lo contare, aun seguia con los movimientos y alguien me tiro una piedrecilla en la pierna, me dio un escalofrio que me recorrio toda la espalda que di un tropiezo y...

.-Todos me miraban incluso el profesor con el rostro rojo a mas no poder y creo saber porque, todos me estaban mirando las bragas...

-Y QUE ESTAN MIRANDO!.- todos se dieron vuelta, al parecer yo era la unica chica presente, las otras todavia se estaban cambiando y el profesor les dio tiempo para cambiarse, y como decia todos se dieron vuelta menos Black*Star.

-HEY DEJA DE MIRAR.-Dije mientras me arreglaba

-Eh?...-Me miraba embobado pero salio de sus pensamientos cuando el diccionario le cayo en la cabeza...

.-Al final fui la nota mas alta de mi clase, y dijeron que luego de unos dias podiamos salir a buscar almas de demonios... ademas de que mañana tendria que vivir con Black*Star, estaba ansiosa por que fuera mañana me pregunto si Black*Star tambien lo esta...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Y**_** que les parecio ¿Eh? fue bueno, fue malo, se que me demore en sacarlo pero el internet es una M***** en mi casa y no es muy buena su señal y es muy dificil subirlo y pido muchas disculpas a los que lean, si teneis dudas con gusto las respondo todas en el sig cap opiniones no olviden dejarlas en un review y sugerencias tambien, me ayudaria mucho ya que soy una pesima escritora pero ustedes se lo merecen todo y mas aun asi que pondre mucho mas esfuerzo en todos los cap que vienen , las criticas tambien me la pueden dejar si hay algo que eh echo mal diganmelo y tratare de ser mejor ademas perdon por la falta de ortografia pero saben que eso no me va y nos vemos en el prox capitulo...**

**Chapter 6:¿Quien te gusta?**

***¬* se que lo esperan y lo desean babean por el, se que hay mas chicas que chicos leyendo este fic pero tratare de ponerle mas shonen para que agrade un poco mas a los chicos.**

**Ah! por cierto si los chicos quieren declararse a la chica que os gusta, no tienen que ser tan timidos solo diganle sus sentimientos y si no es correspondido seguramente diran " si tu eres feliz con otro yo tambien lo soy" pero no es asi y sabeis que todos somos unos egoistas y queremos que la persona que nos gusta sea feliz solo con nosotros pero de igual forma deben ser directos no tan serios pero de esa forma tal vez la chica os corresponda y sereis felices**

**Y para las chicas si ustedes se declaran a un chico deben ( bueno si quieren) ser tiernas pero si el chico se les declara primero deben ver si de verdad lo aman por que resulta que despues te das cuenta de que amabas a otro y no sereis felices ademas de que lastimareis los sentimiento del chico a si que cuidadillo con lo que haceis o lo que querais hacer porque puede ser peligroso.**

**es que quise hacer una zona para dar les consejos n.n los dare en los capitulos de ahora en adelante**

**nos leemos pronto...**

**Holiwis fuera! (*w*)7.**


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Quien te gusta?

**Hola hola a todo se que me demore esque estaba arreglando el internet y no eh podido usarlo ultimamente y que el fic lo eh tenido muy abandonado pero bueno llego el capitulo nuevo de este grandioso y sensual fic pero antes que nada LO SIENTO TANTO QUE SE ME PARTE EL ALMA :c pero empecemos ya xD.**

**SoulEater no me pertenece , le pertenece a: **_**Atsushi Okubo**_** le doy mis respetos (*w*)7 y empecemos manos a la obra xD**

**Perdon por la falta de ortografia no me digan que no les avise ¬¬**

_**Chapter 6:¿Quien te gusta?**_

**Tu eres My Star.**

**Black*Star POV.**

No estoy seguro de lo que paso, solo se que me duele la cabeza un monton pero seguro que Maka sabe, se lo voy a preguntar...

-Maakaaa~...

-¿Que?

-Que paso no recuerdo nada, solo se que entramos al gimnacio tu te caiste y... no se que mas paso...

-Ahh bueno pues...-Maka se puso en una extraña pose para pensar y al parecer se acordo, sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesi que apesar de estar muy poco tiempo con ella se lo que significa.

-Y que paso...-Pregunte pero no parecia pregunta ya que la dije en un tono mas picaro.

-Nada de que hablas no paso nada.-se empezo a reir nerviosamente yo instintivamente sospeche, y creo que sonrei con aires pervertidos.

-Ah bueno si no te acuerdas preguntare a Kid y a soul que sucedio.-dije mirandola de reojo, rapidamente me sali de mi asiento eh iba a caminar hacia mis objetivos pero algo me detuvo... Maka me agarro de el extremo de mi chaqueta de la escuela, bueno no se las eh describido(N/A: estos diseños son improvisados los pense en el momento asi que no me maten supongo que debi esperar opiniones ._. bueno que disfruten)Era blanco hielo muy claro digno de los dioses como yo pero estaba con un poco de polvo tenia toques en azul cielo y dorado, los bordes de mis mangas eran azules claro que terminaban en forma espiral los bordes de toda la chaqueta eran de lineas no tan gruesas del color azul mencionado y al frente de mi chaqueta llevaba la insigna en color dorado con el rostro de shinigami-sama, abajo llevaba mi camisa con el primer boton desabrochado y la corbata mal puesta bueno asi soy yo tenia la chaqueta desabrochada y se podia ver mi camisa, mis pantalones eran grises muy claros pero no era blanco y llevaba un cinturon de cuero que era de mi padre me sujetaba el pantalon ya que se me caian llevaba los zapatos blancos clasicos de la escuela...

Como decia Maka me agarro de un extremo de mi chaqueta yo la mire y ella dijo.

-Esta bien te lo dire...-dijo haciendo un puchero(N/A:Los pucheros son cuando dices algo de mala gana xD leean...), yo asenti y volvi a mi asiento ubicado justo en me dio de todo.

-Bueno quiero escucharlo.-le dije esperando su respuesta

-Esque... no se como decirtelo emmm... yo me cai y...-es este momento veo que Maka esta mas roja que los tomates

-Y que paso?.-le dije de manera tranquila

-Tu vi-vi-viste m-m-m-mis bragas...-dijo roja a mas no poder se tapo la cara con sus brazos en el pupitre y lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro...

-Creo que recuerdo, Eran azul claro cierto?

-de que hablas?

-de tus bragas, eran azules con blanco cierto?.-vi que una aura maligna estaba al lado mio y Maka creo que se enojo al parecer se enojo conmigo y...

-A quien le importa i...

-i? espera no querras...-no me dejo terminar y me golpeo con el libro el mismo diccionario espera un momento de donde saco el maldito libro...

-IDIOOTAAA.-me dejo seminconciente creo que me lo merecia, supongo pero no debo jugar con los sentimientos de Maka, creo que deberia llevarla a tomar un helado y a divertirse conmigo un rato como compensacion, despues de todo hoy me cambio de casa y viviremos bajo el mismo techo, sera como la BIENVENIDA...o algo asi.

Despues de un rato me volvi como siempre, le quise preguntar.

-Hey Maka...

-¿Que quieres?.-Dijo aun con su cara tapada con sus brazos

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a tomar un helado?

-...

-Yo invito

-... .-No dijo nada se quedaba callada pero como ya podiamos ir a casa y la tarde era bonita para salir un rato, o almenos eso creo porque ahora que recuerdo es aun otoño creo ._. pero el sol estaba por tratar de esconderse se veia cansado y ademas hacia una calor tremenda no se como Maka puede soportarlo sin ventilacion o aire fresco alguno.

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas.-La tome del Brazo no bruscamente supongo que no la lastime, ella no se opuso y me siguio

_**Un rato despues...**_

Llegamos a la tienda de helados en la que yo los compraba usualmente y se que son deliciosos seguro a Maka le gustara...

-Maka que helado quieres?

-De fresa...

-De acuerdo, entonces yo quiero de chocolate.-le dije al vendedor de los helados

Nos dio los helados, afortunadamente unas calles mas lejos habia un parque, podiamos ir alli.

-Oye que tal si vamos al parque?

-Esta bien.- respondio

fuimos caminando a paso regular hasta que llegamos, nos sentamos en una banca donde se podia ver un sol cansado que deseaba dormir y descansar.

-Bonito no?

-Si... Oye Black*Star...

-Mmh?.-Dije en un tono dudativo para que siguiera hablando.

-Porque me salvaste?.-okey eso ya me lo habia preguntado pero no pude responder correctamente.

-Te lo dire luego...

-Okey pero tengo otra pregunta...

-Cual es?

-Pero debes prometer que responderas vale?

-Esta bien.-ya me estaba asustando

-Quien te gusta?... .-Vale esta vez si me sorprendio enserio que quede con los ojos abiertos.

-Aun no lo se...

-Porque?

-Porque estoy confundido...

-Ah tienes a dos chicas.-Dijo mirando a otro lado con tristeza

-No es eso solo que...

-Mmh?

-Aun no se si me gusta o no...

-Ok gracias por responder...-Dijo en un tono decepcionado

-Sabes talvez cuando lleguemos a casa te lo contare vale?

-Vale.-Me termine mi helado vi que a Maka aun le quedaba asi que tuve una idea

-He-hey que haces?.-Dijo un poco exaltada, tal vez porque lami gran parte de su helado

-Como un poco de tu helado

-Pero p-porque lo haces.- dijo con la cara de color rojo vivo

-Porque si

-Mmm... Black*Star estas un poco colorado te hizo mal el helado?

-N-no que va...

-No estoy segura dejame ver... .- Dijo, se me estaba acercando demasiado, senti que tenia gusanos en el estomago o tal vez eran esas tipicas mariposas pero me sentia extraño algo habia en mi que me hacia actuar de esa forma, aunque debo admitir que Maka es muy bella... ESPERA QUE ESTOY DICIENDO ella... , no se si me gusta pero...

Tal vez si...

-Black*Star te pasa algo, estas muy raro, seguro te enfermaste, pero no tienes fiebre eso si tienes las mejillas muy calientes deberiamos volver a casa... .-Sus palabras me hicieron volver a la realidad yo solo asenti con la cabeza y nos volvimos a la casa que dijo shinigami-sama.

-Oye Maka cual es?

-Segun la direccion es aquella.-Dijo apuntando a una casa un poco grande que era parecida a nuestras casas pero el patio estaba muy bien cuidado y se veia que la casa tenia dos pisos y afuera de la casa habian unos cuantos paquetes, seguro que aquella era el nuevo hogar.

-Bueno entonces que esperas.-Dijo mientras la tome del brazo y la encamine hacia casa.

-Bueno esta es no?

-Si esta es...

.-La casa en si estaba limpia pero con montones de cajas y muebles desparramados por todo el lugar, asi que llevamos las cajas a sus lugares y empezamos a ordenar el lugar y todo estaba tomando forma´pero lo peor llego...

-Oye Maka eso es peligroso.-Dije en un tono alto mientras sali corriendo a ayudarla.

-Eh?.-Dijo ella mientras resvalaba en uno de uno de los escalones. Caia y caia, estaba volando, pero me use como almohada para que ella no tuviera heridas, la abrace no tan fuerte para que no se cayese al suelo.

-Oye Maka estas bien?.-Pregunte, pero no llego respuesta, seguramente se habia golpeado con una de las cajas que habian por ahi, puse una almohada en el suelo y acoste su cabeza, Habia cajas alrededor de nosotros pero... Ella era muy bella me acercare un poco mas.

-Oye Maka me escuchas?.-Sigo sin oir respuesta alguna

.-Sonrei un poco y acaricie su rostro que era hermoso, su piel era suave al contacto con mis manos, parecia de porcelana.

-Al parecer tu me gustas Maka.-Dije con normalidad mientras me acercaba mas y mas senti contacto con su frente y choque su nariz con la mia.

-Y no es mentira.-Senti las incontables ganas de probar sus labios que me decian a gritos que lo hiciera.

Hice el primer contacto con su labio inferior luego la bese, no sabia dar besos en los labios ese era el primer beso que daba a una chica, tenia un gusto a fresas, era dulce y delicioso, queria probar mas, pero me faltaba un poco el aire, asi que me separe lentamente de ella y vi la hora.

-Maldicion es muy tarde...-Tome a Maka y me diriji a un cuarto que ya estaba listo y la deje alli, ami tambien me dio un poco de sueño asi que tambien me acoste a su lado y la puse en mi pecho para que tuviera buenos sueños, cerre los ojos esperando dormirme con la chica que amaba, ya no estoy confundido, estoy seguro...

_**la chica que mas amo es Maka y no la cambiaria por nada...**_

**OKEY OKEY muy dramatic pero, las personas que conosco me dijeron que le agregara un pelin mas de romance pero creo que me eh pasado xD.**

**Buano primero que nada LO SIENTO MUCHO PORQUE DE HACE TIEMPO QUE NO SUBO EL CAP Y ES PORQUE ENTRE A LA ESCUELA Y EL INTERNET NO ERA USABLE (okey usable no existe la invente posiacaso), bueno haganme saber sus opiniones preguntas y criticas ya que asi me guio por lo que ustedes deseais pero antes que nada debo informarles que caresco de reviews y me siento pobre ;-; bueno bueno tambien que escribire mas seguido asi que no os desespereis y se que quedo corto pero esta mejor no?**

_**Chapter 7: Celos?De que hablas.**_

_**Lo desean lo quieren ya pero eso no ocurrira.**_

**Fic:Escribeme mas seguido :C**

**y porque**

**fic:PORQUE SI Y PUNTO.**

** ZONA DE CONSEJOS DE AMOR Y LOVE-LOVE xD.**

**Chicos:okey puede que suende duro ._. Si la persona que amais no les quiere deben adaptarse a ellas o ellos en algunos casos, y tratar de ser comprensivos y,preguntadles,¿Tu me odias? si te responde que no entonces debes darle las gracias y amigarte solo un poco con ella y luego declarartele o si no sera amor secreto y si te dice que te odia pos entonces intenta tirarle celos con una amiga tuya o es eso o moriste o mejor dicho murio el amor.**

**Chicas: No seais tan duras, ni tan caprichosas porque el capricho se paga caro, seguro que si solo juegas con el chico el cuando se entere heriras sus sentimientos y eso no es bueno pero si no lo haces y lo amas solo dicelo y todo saldra bien, sera un amor blanco y puro y no negro con sufrimiento por que aparte de herir al chico te heriras tu tambien y no podras salir del lio.**

**buano se termino zonas de consejos o conejos como quieran xD esperen al sig cap**

**BYE BYE =3**

**Holiwis fuera (*w*)7.**


	7. Chapter 7:¿Celos? De que hablas

**HOLAAA holiwis ah vuelto xD y quiero decirles que eh estado ocupada un poco pero el momento mas esperado LLEGOOOO Y ES QUEEE : me compre nuevos zapatos ._.**

**Nah mentira es el nuevo capitulo de este famoso y pobre fic :) Okya no asi pero mandenme sugerencias criticas una turba enfurecida con antorchas fuera de mi casa pero algo si? okey el momento llegoo ojala os guste **

**SoulEater no me pertenece es de **_**Atsushi Okubo**_** a quien le doy mis mas grandes respetos (*w*)7 , yo uso este anime como producto de diversion yo solo tomo prestados estos personajes y el anime en general :)**

**bueno empezemos ya xD**

_**Chapter 7:¿Celos? de que hablas.**_

**Maka POV**

Esta todo negro, no hay nada a mi alrededor, solo oscuridad, oscuridad sin fin ; Me duele la cabeza duele mucho, que bueno, ahora no hay nada molesto pero siento un vacio enorme, siento que me falta algo me falta Black*Star.

Aunque siento que no quiero abrir los ojos pero debo hacerlo no? supongo, de todos modos los abrire luego no?.

los abri, y no recuerdo haberme quedado en una superficie un tanto comoda pero en este momento lo estaba, no queria moverme pero mis desgraciados sentidos lo hicieron para descubrir en donde diablos estaba.

-Amm estas bien?.-Me pregunto una voz que conocia muy bien a pesar de haber convivido muy poco tiempo con el...

-Amm y tu que haces aqui?.-Pregunte indiferente pero no se me habia pasado por la cabeza las siguientes razones:

1:POR QUE DIABLOS ESTABA EN MI HABITACION 2:POR QUE ESTABA EN MI CAMA 3:Y QUE DIABLOS HABIA PASADO LA NOCHE ANTERIOR, aunque creo que me cai.

-Bueno yo solo me preocupaba que te pasara algo ya que ayer te caiste por las escaleras y no volviste a despertar... .- dijo rojo hasta las patas, pero a mi no me importa pero mi otro yo es como el fin del mundo.

-SAL DE LA HABITACION AHORA MISMO.- parece que la batalla la gano el lado malo.

-Eh? porque?

-SOLO HAZLO.- lo saque a patadas de mi habitacion, y cerre la puerta tan fuerte que los pajaros de afuera llegaron a salir disparados al cielo donde estaban seguros.

-Hey que te pasa?

-Nada!

-BUENO PUES CREO QUE SACASTE TU LADO TSUNDERE!.-Grito atras de la puerta

-QUE DIJISTE?!

-Nada Maka, solo haz de desayunar estoy que muero!

-...

No dije nada puesto que mi lado malo entraria en accion.

Bueno bueno, hice la rutina de los fines de semana; levantarme, vestirme , peinarme, desayunar , limpiar, hacer el almuerzo, hacer la cena y porfin descansar

Llego la noche, todo era hermoso las estrellas brillaban en el cielo negro y la luna se veia tan grande al lado de todas ellas.

Estaba en mi cuarto, muy tranquila mirando en el balcon de la casa, nada molestandome, todo tranquilo y apacible mirando las estrellas Hasta que...

-¿Quien soy?

-No se pero sueltame ya .- Dije yo a la persona x ya que me tenian tapados los ojos y su voz sonaba distinto.

-Sueltame que me lastimas!

Por fin pude empezar a ver con claridad, me di vuelta rapidamente, Era mi papa, Ya me habia asustado de pensar que era otra persona lo hubiera mandado a las montañas de una sola patada.

-Ah, eres tu

-Pues claro, soy tu amado padre .- Dijo tratando de darme un abrazo, pero fue en vano, abrazo una maceta con unos pequeños claveles de muchos colores.

-Apestas a alcohol!

-No es cierto

-Claro que si, ¿Fuiste a un Bar cierto?!

-No, lo que dices es una mentira .-Pero yo sabia que estaba mintiendo se veia en su cara.

-¿Que son esos gritos?! .-Dijo alguien en la puerta de mi habitacion.

Lo quedamos mirando sorprendidos cuando de nuevo dijo...

-Viejo, apestas a alcohol!

-Que NO!

-Hey papa porque no vas a bañarte a ver si se te pasa...

-No ire, ya te eh dicho que no eh ido a ningun bar...

¡PLAF!

-Te dije que estas borracho, Maldicion.

-Hey te ayudo a llevar a este al baño .-Dijo Black*Star...

-Esta bien pero llevalo con cuidado recuerda que tomo de mas...

-Si, si lo que tu digas... .-Me decia mientras no paraba de mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-...

-Hey! .- Dije pero no parecia reaccionar...

Me acerque mas hasta que chocamos narizes, el se torno rojo y retrocedio un poco, Yo estaba seria sin ninguna expresion en mi rostro.

-Oye estas bien?

-... AH, si claro

-Uf que bueno ya me tenias preocupada.

-En serio?.- Dijo todavia algo rojo , seguramente se emborracho con el olor a alcohol.

-Pues claro, esque no decias nada.

-Bueno me voy ahora... .- Dijo mientras cargaba a mi "PADRE" por los hombros.

Paso el rato, y mi papa volvio a ser alguien limpio sin olor a puerco merodeando por ahi

-Bueno y como les va?

-De que hablas?

-Que ¿No son novios?

-... .-Los dos nos quedamos mirando a papa como piedras

-No es lo que te imaginas eh!

-Te estoy vigilando... .- Dijo mi papa con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Black*Star

-Claro que no soy un ninja y nunca soy vigilado por nadie me oyes Viejo!

-Pues lo sera de ahora en adelante!

-Eso es lo que piensas, Un viejo como tu no puede hacerlo...

-Ni te imaginas lo que te espera enanito!

-Que dijiste Viejo?!

-ENANO

-Me estas sacando de mis casillas!

-Pues no me importa lo que te pase enano de cabello azul...

-Ahora si te las veras...

Black*Star salto sobre mi papa y como un luchador, con el codo le golpeo en el estomago, mi papa escupio un poco del jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo, y contra-ataco , con sus pies abento a Black*Star por el suelo y lo comenzo a golpear usando sus puños pero ya me harte de peleas...

Saque mis libros, preparados, listos ,ATAQUEE

-Lo sentimos... .-Dijeron los dos

-Ojala esten bien arrepentidos!

-Si...

-Bueno supongo que eres digno

-De que?

-Pronto te lo dire

-Puedo escucharlos!

La noche y el siguiente dia pasaron tranquilamente y llego el invierno, era 21 de junio y se estaba poniendo muy frio, mientras yo iba con abrigo a la escuela Black*Star apenas iba abrigado.

-Hey es que no tienes frio?

-Pues no .-Dijo como si nada

-Te vas a resfriar

-No me importa

-¿Porque?

-Por que me vas a cuidar no?

-Pues si pero...

-Si me cuidas todo bien okey?

-Supongo que si... .- Dije

Seguimos caminando Hacia la escuela, Subimos las grandes escaleras y entramos al salon y las clases comenzaron hasta que dieron una informacion importante...

-Desde Hoy podran empezar a coger almas de demonios pero tened cuidado o podeis perder la vida, les deseo suerte

Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre el tema recien mencionado,cuando mire a Black*Star estaba rojo y sus ojos estaban cansados y de repente empezo a estornudar.

-Hey estas bien?

-Si...¡ACHUS!

-Al parecer no...

Me acerque y tome su temperatura, estaba ardiendo, y sus mejillas estaban rojas y calientes.

-Profesor ¿Puedo llevar a Black*Star a enfermeria?

-Claro ¿Esta enfermo?

-Si un poco .-Tome a Black*Star y lo lleve a enfermeria, y como siempre la enfermera no estaba, pero tuve que usar mis conocimientos medicos, Lo acoste y tome su temperatura, su temperatura fue de 39° y en todo el rato que estuvimos ahi no bajo y decidi llevarlo a casa.

-Vamos Black*Star te llevare a casa

-No, Estoy bien no necesito ir a casa

-Que si vamos

Lo agarre del brazo no tan fuerte supongo y lo arrastre hacia afuera, ibamos a mitad de camino cuando empezo a nevar y se ponia mas frio y Black*Star peor un poco mas tarde apunto de llegar a casa Dejo de caminar y se sento en el suelo tociendo mucho, estaba tan debil que lo tuve que llevar arrastrando a las puertas de la casa, lo lleve adentro y cayo al parecer no podia mas asi que no tuve mas remedio que cargarlo y subir las escaleras muy deprisa llegue a su habitacion y lo deje en su cama lo arrope con su pijama y le Dije...

-Ya veras que te pondras mejor solo espera un momento

-O-okey.-Dijo el jadeando

Fui rapido a buscar agua y una toalla limpia ademas del termometro que se haria sin eso.

Llegue a su habitacion, su respiracion era algo agitada y al parecer su temperatura subio un poco.

Le puse el termometro, moje la toalla un poco y se la puse en la frente; El termometro empezo a sonar cuando lo saque...

-A ver son... 40°!

-Aja .-Dijo un poco tembloroso

-PORQUE ESTAS TAN TRANQUILO, TU TEMPERATURA ES MUY ALTA!

-Esque...

-Si?

-Esque se que estas con migo y que no pasara nada...

-De acuerdo...

Me sente a su lado a esperar a que se durmiera y cuando lo iso me estaba preparando para ir en direccion a la puerta pero algo me detuvo...

-Hey sueltame y duerme

-No quiero

-¿Porque?

-No quiero que me dejen solo...

-Eh?

-Solo Quedate un rato mas

-Okey

Luego de un rato sono el timbre, cuando fui a abrir la puerta Estaban Soul y Kid en la puerta, los invite a pasar, y estubimos conversando un rato...

-Y como esta Black*Star?

-Su fiebre no baja y esta muy mal

-Y cuanto tiene?

-son 40°

-Pobre chico

-Podemos verlo? .-Dijo Soul

-No se si esta dormido.-Fuimos a la habitacion, y Black*Star estaba dormido pero se desperto y dijo

-QUIEN ANDA AHI?! ... Ah son ustedes.

**Black*Star POV.**

Me senti mal, tenia frio pero estaba muy caliente, se sentaron todos alrededor mio y empezamos a hablar

-Pero que asimetrica es tu habitacion Black*Star

-Emm... Kid no es el momento adecuado para eso

-Pero si Maka si es muy simetrica.-La tomo por los hombros y la abrazo, pero Maka no se puso roja y Soul me hablo o mejor dicho murmuro

-Estas celoso?

-N-no que va

-Ahora si estoy seguro si lo estas...

-Mmm...

-Te gusta no?

-P-pero de que hablas estas loco

-Es cierto te gusta.

-Bueno si creo que me gusta

-Entonces tienes un rival.-Dijo apuntando a Kid

Bueno pues supongo que tengo un rival...

-Bueno eso quiere decir que estas celoso

-¿Celoso? no porfavor no me confundas

-Bueno yo creo que deberias afrontarlo

-Me lo pensare.

Bueno se puede decir que estoy un poco Celoso pero NADA MAS!

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**HOLAAA, les gusto? eh? bueno a decir verdad se que me demore mas de lo habitual pero esta vez les dare una informacion mas importante voy a actualizas solo los sabados y domingos, ya que esos dias no estoy tan ocupada y asi tengo tiempo en escribir, y esta vez es verdad en serio os lo digo pero todos modos para los que sigais mi fic deben ser buenas noticias y para los no bueno... no lo es o si? da igual ojala esten contentos con esta informacion y si ven que no escribo otras historias de otros temas es porque no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y LEED ESTO ES IMPORTANTE ._. los miercoles talvez actualize tambien pero no es seguro a si que no se agan ilusiones xD y les recomiendo un muy buen anime que se llama:**_** ISSHUUKAN FRIENDS. sale todos los domingo un capitulo nuevo y no se si tiene romance eso si tiene Cosas de la vida, Shounen, Colegial, Comedia y no se que mas pero es muy bueno es como amigos un dia a la semana o algo asi**_

_**CHAPTER 8: Muertes dolorosas.**_

_**ojala sigan leyendo esta historia y tambien no me acusen de faltas de ortografia.**_

_**y sere buena chica y les dare la sinopsis de ISSHUUKAN FRIENDS:**_

_**Yuki Hase es un chico de segundo año del bachillerato el cual busca convertirse en amigo de Kaori Fujimiya, una de sus compañeras de clase. Al pedirle su amistad, Kaori la rechaza muy gentilmente, pues ella no puede mantener los recuerdos felices ni los que tengan que ver con personas que le agraden (excluyendo a su familia). Pese a esto, Yuki sigue insistiendo en obtener la amistad de esta chica, aunque tenga que volver a empezar cada lunes, pues en ella ve algo especial.**_

_**CONSEJOS DE LOVE-LOVE xD**_

_**Esto es general, todos creen que por ser bonito o bonita es genial pero es horrible enamorarse solo del fisico, si ustdes lo han experimentado saben a lo que me refiero; Saldran lastimados, rotos del alma Y CREANME CUANDO DIGO ESTO el amor puede ser hermoso y puro pero aveces se convierte en el infierno mismo si no sabes que es por eso les digo para que mis fieles lectores tengan mas cuidado o sufriran mas que el mismo marco y ya lo saben no se enamoren solo del fisico o les traera problemas mas grandes que Vegetta peleando con freezer.**_

_**YA TERMINO LA ZONA DE CONSEJOS Y CONEJOS Y NOS VEMOS**_

_**Bye Bye.**_

_**Holiwis fuera (._.)7.**_


End file.
